


Complications

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedas is safe, Corypheus defeated. Cullen and Evelyn are getting ready for their wedding. <br/>Unexpected complications interfere with their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This time I decided to finally write something without angst! I swear I plan not to kill anyone as the story goes. This time for real.

Evelyn wasn’t usually the person to get up early in the morning. Whenever she had a chance, she preferred to lay down for as long as she could, enjoying her comfortable bed and the warm sunrays on her face. She still wasn’t used to having so many opportunities to sleep late. After she had dealt with Corypheus and his madness, she found her missions became less stressful. People were often going out of their houses and cheering up for the Inquisitor, their savior, and although Evelyn also wasn’t the one to enjoy all the attention she was receiving, she was happy to see so many people alive and well. 

“Evelyn?” she heard Cullen’s silent mumbling as she snuggled in his arms. 

As always, she smiled hearing his sleepy voice in the morning. They spent almost every night together now, usually in her chamber as the hole in Cullen’s roof still wasn’t fixed. Evelyn stopped complaining about his living conditions though. She stopped it on the day Cullen proposed. 

Thinking about that day sent shivers down her spine. Their wedding was supposed to take place soon and Evelyn felt excitement raising with every passing day. 

She smirked and reached under the blankets, lazily tracking muscles on Cullen’s body and with a slight surprise, finding his member hard and ready for her hand. 

“I see you don’t need much preparation,” she whispered and dove under the sheets, causing a silent groan escaping Cullen’s mouth. 

“I just need you,” he said before she grabbed his throbbing cock and started moving her hand up and down slowly. 

“Ah... Evelyn...” Cullen moaned and she felt his hands gripping the sheets. She smirked with smugness and as slowly as possible, she took his erection into her mouth. 

Evelyn loved his taste and she felt her own arousal building up in her core. But she didn’t stop. Today, she planned to give her beloved as much pleasure as he deserved. 

She quickened her pace, helping herself with hands, moving her head up and down, swallowing him almost to the full. She felt her throat tighten around his cock just like he liked it. 

“My love... My Evelyn...” he moaned and she just knew he was close, so she started moving even faster. She felt the throbbing of his member and she traced her tongue over the tip of his cock. “I’m gonna... ahhh...” he managed to whimper before her mouth filled with his salty seed. She swallowed with a loud gulp. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she said, grinning widely when she laid her head on his torso. 

“Good morning, my beautiful fiancee,” he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. 

“Do you think we’re going to burn in hell for what we’re doing every morning?” she chuckled. 

“And every night,” he added, his eyes still closed. 

“And sometimes in the afternoon.” 

“And in the stables.” 

“And in the War Room,” he laughed. 

“Oh, that one was great, we should do it again!” she exclaimed, remembering their little adventure. 

“Such a minx,” he said, slowly opening his eyes and waking up. 

“So... is my Commander planning to do anything special today?” she teased, reaching to his lips and kissing him, her tongue tracing over his teeth. 

“I hate to break it to you, my Inquisitor,” he responded. “But I have a lot of work today...” 

“Cullen...” she whined with disappointment. 

“There are a lot of new recruits, now that the Inquisition appeared to be successful. I need to take care of their training and see to our other posts in Thedas, the reports are piling up on my desk...” Cullen started explaining himself quickly. 

Evelyn sighed heavily and sat straight. 

“I know, I know, you’re busy...” she spoke, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

“I’ll make it up to you in the evening, all right?” he muttered, hugging her from behind. 

“I take your word for it, Commander,” 

After Cullen left her chamber, she found herself buried in work, too. She was just better at pretending it didn’t exist than Cullen. Fristly, she dealt with paperwork, which she had left on her desk two days ago, in a hope of them magically disappearing. 

_Well, that didn’t work..._ She thought bitterly and started reading the documents one after another. 

One thing which made her happy about all the correspondance with which she had to deal, was that ever since her betrothal to Cullen was announced the marriage offers ceased to clutter her desk. 

Subconsciously, she rubbed the ring on her finger. Evelyn was never taking it off and sometimes when she had to go out on a mission of some sort, the ring brought her a lot of comfort. Knowing that Cullen was waiting for her in Skyhold and that there wasn’t any immediate threat lurking at them from the shadows made her days much brighter. 

Evelyn nearly screamed when she heard a loud bang on the door. 

“It’s open!” she said. 

One of the soldiers went into her chamber and at the sight of his concern, Evelyn rose to her feet. She just hoped the news wasn’t as serious as the man’s expression. 

“Inquisitor!” he saluted. “Your presence is required on the underground floor, the Undercroft.” 

“Required by who?” Evelyn asked, crossing her arms. _If this is Dagna’s another attempt to show me some of her research... She does this almost everyday!_

“Well... by a lot of people, really...” he mumbled and blushed. 

“Who told you to get me?” she asked again, thanking the Maker for giving her a lot of patience. 

“Lady Cassandra. But Master Pavus is also there. And the Arcanist.” He listed and Evelyn knew there was no escape. She also realized it must have been something important so she decided not to waste any more time. 

She opened the door to the Undercroft and walked in, bracing herself and mentally preparing for the worst. 

“Inquisitor!” Dagna exclaimed and everybody’s eyes turned towards her. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“See for yourself,” Dorian answered. 

The three of them gathered around a strange object. Evelyn never saw anything like that in her entire life. 

It was a box. But a box which was glowing a strange, purple light. It seemed as if they were waiting for her before opening it but Evelyn couldn’t guess why. 

“We found it in the yard today. No messages, no information, nothing. The soldiers who were patrolling at night claim they haven’t seen anything suspicious,” Cassandra explained. 

“It seems that we have a secret admirer,” Dorian added. 

“Dagna?” Evelyn just said, turning towards the Arcanist.

“Well, it’s magic, that’s all I can say for now. The box is designed to block it so I can’t really say what it’s going to do when we decide to open it.” Dagna responded, excited as ever. 

“ _If_ we decide to open it,” Cassandra glared and crossed her arms. 

“What do you think we should do?” Evelyn asked, trying to wrap her head around the finding. 

“Leave it. Dispose of it,” Cassandra said immediately, her voice firm and determined. 

“It might be a shame to destroy it without learning something about it first,” Dorian spoke up, causing Dagna nod her head fervently. 

“It can be dangerous,” the Seeker stated. 

“It might be,” Dagna said. “But not necessarily.” 

“It may contain some useful information about the ones who’d left it,” Dorian added. 

“It may also kill all of us!” 

“There’s no certainty...” 

“It’s a risk we can’t afford.” 

“We can handle the danger it hides.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

Evelyn shook her head and sighed. _Typical._ She thought. They were always calling her in when they couldn’t agree on something and they usually were completely unable to come to an agreement. She stopped listening to their bickering and slowly approached the strange box. 

As always when faced with a difficult decision, she wondered what would Cullen do. 

_He doesn’t like magic. He would find a way to destroy it to eliminate the risk, he likes playing it safe... But Dorian and Dagna may be right. What if it hides an important secret? Maybe a message?_

“Inquisitor?” Cassandra’s voice brought her back to reality and she noticed with surprise she had already reached out a hand to touch the box. 

“Has any of you touched it?” she asked although she knew the answer. They had to somehow bring it here from the yard. 

“Yes. All of us except for Lady Cassandra,” Dagna answered, carefully observing Evelyn’s moves. “As I said, the box blocks the magic so it didn’t affect anyone who...” 

The moment Evelyn’s fingers touched the object, there was a loud roar coming from the inside. Dagna’s words were drowned with the sudden noise and they all covered their ears, wincing with pain. The box opened suddenly, causing a loud bang as they hit the table. 

The purple cloud encircled Evelyn, making her unable to move. She could hear her heart beat loud with fear. _What have I done?_ She thought as she was sure this was going to be the day in which the Inquisitor died. _And caused with my own stupidity..._ She wanted to move, to escape but the magic paralyzed her and she could only watch as it was devouring her slowly. She saw her friends, she knew they were screaming something to her but the noise made it impossible to differentiate the words. 

Dorian and Cassandra snapped out of the shock at the same time and without a second thought, they rushed towards Evelyn. They couldn’t predict what was going to happen if they touched the strange, purple cloud but they didn’t care. Both of them were ready to give their lives away if it meant Evelyn could be saved. 

Dorian got to her first. He ran through the magical cloud and pushed her with all the strength she had in him. 

The room exploded with colors, breaking all the vials, knocking over Dagna’s precious equipment, making Cassandra and the Arcanist fly across the room and hit the walls. 

Then, there was silence. 

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, an unpleasant hum going through her head, and with a surprise she realized, she was still alive. 

_What in the Maker’s name..._ She thought as she clumsily stood up, her body feeling strange, unnatural, feeling as if... 

Evelyn saw her face in a broken mirror and gasped. She quickly turned towards Dorian and squealed. 

“Dorian, we...” she spoke but the voice coming through her mouth wasn’t hers. It was... a masculine voice. 

She stared at her friend and felt dizzy. 

“What happened? Are you all right?” Cassandra ran to them as soon as she got up. 

Dorian and Evelyn looked at each other terrified. 

“Our bodies...” Evelyn mumbled. “We...” 

“We swapped,” Dorian spoke, his hands inspecting his new body carefully. 

“Hey!” Evelyn exclaimed with indignation when Dorian’s hands stopped at the upper part of his body. _Her_ body. 

“Oh, believe me, I’m not enjoying this,” Dorian raised his hands and looked around resignedly. 

_This is going to be troublesome..._ Evelyn thought as she tried to decide how to pass this unexpected information to Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Maker…” Evelyn whispered. „What are we going to do now?” 

They all looked at her with eyes wide open. 

“The wedding...” Cassandra choked with sudden realization. 

“Kafas!” Dorian snapped. 

Evelyn snorted. Tevinter curses sounded much funnier coming from her own mouth. 

“This is...” Dagna started, approaching Evelyn and touching her arm. “Fascinating! I have to examine you! I’m going to need some samples, I can run tests, what kind of magic is that? Wonderful, really...” 

“Dagna,” Evelyn interrupted with irritation. “There’s nothing fascinating about that. I’m getting married! How do you imagine going to Cullen looking like _that_?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Dorian spoke up. “Your body looks perfect now! On the other hand, I’m forced to walk in this... whatever that is you’re wearing. And the hair...” he whined. 

Evelyn opened her mouth, ready to yell at her friend but she didn’t get a chance to retort as the door opened with a loud bang. 

“What in Andraste’s name happened here?” Varric exclaimed, running into the Undercroft and looking around the damage that was caused by the explosion. 

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat when among many people who came into the room she saw Cullen. She automatically took a step towards him but stopped. 

“Maker, Evelyn, are you all right?” Cullen asked and approached her. 

Well, approached Dorian who was now using her body. He hugged him. Kissed him on his forehead. 

“Well, actually...” Dorian started but Evelyn was quicker. 

“Everything’s fine, Commander. It was just a minor explosion, Dagna’s experiments, nothing serious. We are all fine, well and... pretty, as always,” she said, trying to sound as natural as she could, mimicking Dorian’s tone and mannerism. 

“You’re fine, Kadan?” Evelyn heard Bull’s voice and held her breath. 

“Yes, totally all right!” she exclaimed, her voice high-pitched and scared. Bull gave him a surprised look but he didn’t comment. 

“Well, I guess you should call in some help to clean this mess,” Varric stated, looking around the room. “I’m surprised nothing happened, judging by the state of this room it must have been a pretty serious experiment, Dagna, huh?” 

“Uhm...” Dagna was confused and she tried looking for help, glancing at the Inquisitor. “Y-yes, pretty serious I would say...” she mumbled. 

Evelyn felt shivers going down her spine when she saw Cullen embracing Dorian. 

“I’m relieved to see you’re well,” he said. “It would be a shame if my fiancee got hurt just before our big day.” 

“All right, everything’s fine now!” Evelyn shouted to all of the people who gathered in the Undercroft. “We can go back to our duties, come on, let’s move!” 

Dorian was the first one to ran out of the room, leaving Cullen with a confused expression on his face. When Evelyn was on her way, she felt strong hands holding her back and stopping her. 

“I’d say it’s a perfect opportunity for us now, Kadan,” she heard Bull’s whisper. “Do you feel like riding the Bull?” 

Evelyn gulped as panic reached her mind. Her hands were shaking and suddenly she felt unable to produce a word. Bull kissed her on her neck, convinced he was holding his lover and all that Evelyn could do was to close her eyes and try to think of a convenient excuse but her mind was empty. 

“What’s going on?” Bull suddenly asked, turning Evelyn around and looking in her eyes. “You seem stressed about something. Are you sure everything is all right?” 

“Y-yes,” Evelyn muttered. “I just need to... go... check on Evelyn, she hit her head pretty hard, better safe than sorry, right?” With each word, she was taking a step backward, untill she tripped over steep stairs and fell down, hitting her bum hard. 

“Kadan?” Bull asked, shock painted all over his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” she exclaimed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. 

Her heart pounded loudly as she ran into her chamber, realizing that if someone saw her there at that moment, they would be confused. 

She was Dorian. Dorian was her. 

“Of all your reckless ideas, this was probably the most foolish one!” she heard her own voice, coming from the other side of the room. “Care to explain why we didn’t say anything to anyone? I realize you must be enjoying walking around in that gorgeous body of mine but you’re not alone in this!” 

“I know, I know, I panicked,” she said apologetically. “I’m sorry.” 

“You should be,” he answered. “We have to do something about it. As much as I enjoy our dashing Commander’s company, I do not wish to _be married_ to him.” 

“Oh, believe me... I like Bull but I don’t even want to imagine what the two of you are doing when no one is around...” She started pacing around the room, trying to wrap her head around what had happened. “The box activated only when I touched it, it must have been some failed attempt to... to what? Not to kill me, that’s for sure...” 

“I believe it was supposed to take you into some other body, not mine. I bumped into you and stopped the process somehow. I’ve never seen magic like this, I have no idea if the spell can be reversed...” 

“It _must_ be reversed,” she interrupted and looked at Dorian terrified. 

Suddenly, she realized her friend was only trying to save her. It wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t have known what would happen, he might have died and he still decided to save her. Evelyn smiled and unexpectedly hugged Dorian. 

“Thank you, Dorian,” she whispered. “Thank you for saving me.” 

He returned the hug, noticing how weird it felt to hug... himself. 

“But we can’t tell them,” Evelyn added. 

“What?!” Dorian exclaimed, backing away from her. 

“We just can’t. Cullen’s got a lot on his mind lately, I don’t want to add to it. Besides, he would be furious if he found out I touched this thing and caused all this to happen. We have to find a way to reverse the spell and quickly.” 

“But...” Dorian tried protesting but Evelyn interrupted. 

“Besides, we’re going to the Hinterlands the day after tomorrow. We just have to survive one day pretending. I’m sure that by the time we come back, we will find a solution.” 

Dorian observed Evelyn for a couple of minutes, thinking about the level of madness his mind was ready to accept. It still felt weird to talk with her voice, to listen to himself talking and walking in a strange way. Not to mention, the body... it felt so unnatural to him. 

“All right,” he finally sighed. “But you owe me a huge favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn walked out of her chamber, her heart beating fast, feeling uncomfortable in her new body. She only hoped no one was going to need anything from Dorian on that day. She planned to hide in the library and look through the books, hoping to find some useful information on their recent problem. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of staying swapped forever. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of Cullen. 

The thought of her wedding terrified her now more than ever. Would it even count if Dorian went to the altar in her body? Evelyn didn’t want that. It was HER wedding, not Dorian’s. As much as she didn’t like being in the centre of attention, the wedding seemed different than any other occasion. She was supposed to be the bride. Her dress was already waiting for her in the closet. She was supposed to feel like the most beautiful woman in the whole world on that day, all for her beloved fiance. Now, there was a possibility she would never even experience what it felt like getting married and it terrified her. 

Evelyn quickly moved to the library, gathered some books from the shelves hoping that maybe at least one of them would have some answers. She sat in Dorians favorite chair trying to find the most comfortable position, wondering how it was possible for her friend to always look so relaxed, and she started reading, trying to focus on the text and not to think about Cullen paying her his usual afternoon visit. 

\--- 

At the same time, Dorian stayed in Evelyn’s chamber, trying to find a way to kill time. It seemed that Evelyn wasn’t fond of books as the shelves were almost empty. Her desk, on the other hand, was full of papers, reports and documents, waiting for her signature. Dorian didn’t dare to touch them, not knowing what Evelyn’s signature looked like and he sat by the table near the balcony. Finally, he found something which caught his interest. A chessboard. 

It was probably Cullen’s but Dorian didn’t hesitate to take out all the chessman and put them on the board. If he was supposed to spend some time in the room, he could as well make some use of it. 

He only hoped Bull wouldn’t surprise Evelyn in the afternoon... 

\--- 

Evelyn threw away another book with frustration. She found nothing useful and although the pile of books wasn’t as impressive as the pile of papers on her desk, she felt tired. As a child, she used to hate reading, her parents always forcing her to practise. Although everybody thought she would grow out of her resentment, she never began to like reading long and extensive texts as her attention couldn’t stay on one topic for a longer time. She was a woman of action and to sit in one place all day, trying to process a lot of information, made her feel irritated. 

Suddenly, she felt someone’s big hands on her shoulders and nearly screamed with surprise. 

“Ready to take a break?” Bull asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

She jumped to her feet at once, staring at his friend’s surprised face and backing away from him slowly. 

“No, not really,” she mumbled, her voice high-pitched. “I need to... I have some... reading to do, yes, reading! I need to deal with it fast so...” 

“What’s wrong, Kadan?” Bull asked, crossing his arms. “Something happened in the Undercroft that you don’t want to tell me about.” 

“No, that’s not it,” she lied, unable to look into his eyes, trying to come up with a good response. “I’m just... you know... busy.” 

“Is this about what we discussed earlier? Are you afraid of that?” he asked and clearly waited for an answer, while Evelyn was panicking more and more with every passing second. How was she supposed to know what they were discussing earlier? She had no idea what it was all about. 

“N-no... I’m not,” she muttered, hoping Dorian would kill her after everything is over. 

“So... Did you talk to Evelyn?” Bull asked, slowly approaching his lover. “Have you told her about it?” 

“Told her what?” she asked, suddenly feeling intrigued. 

“Is this a joke, Dorian?” Bull answered with a question, sounding more irritated than ever. “I’m going to assume you hit your head during that explosion in the Undercroft. You better go and tell Evelyn about our plans to leave to Tevinter or she’s going to be very mad with us both.” 

The Iron Bull went downstairs, leaving Evelyn with her mouth agape, her thoughts racing in her mind, trying to process what she’d just heard. 

\--- 

“Evelyn?” Cullen asked in dismay. “What are you doing?” 

Dorian put the chessman down on the board, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the conversation. 

“Playing chess as you can see,” he responded in a careless voice. 

“Since when do you know how to play chess?” Cullen asked with a chuckle. “We both know you cheated when we first played, you no longer have to pretend.” 

Cullen approached his fiancee and put a hand on her cheek. “Are you certain you’re all right, love?” he asked. “This explosion in the Undercroft... It seemed serious.” 

“I’m fine,” Dorian just said. When he saw Cullen moving his face towards him, he jumped to his feet, knocking down the chair. 

“What is it?” Cullen asked with surprise, standing tall and observing him carefully. 

“N-nothing, I just... remembered something,” Dorian responded. “I need to go to Ev... Dorian, I need to go and see Dorian, of course!” he moved quickly towards the door. 

“All right...” Cullen answered with confusion. “But... you’ll be back in the evening, right?” he smiled. “I still have to repay you for that amazing morning you and I...” 

“Of course!” Dorian exclaimed, preventing Cullen from saying another word. “I’ll see you then!” 

\--- 

Evelyn and Dorian met halfway. They both looked shocked and confused, and as they bumped into each other, they knew things were going to be more difficult to control than they had hoped. 

“We need to go to the Hinterlands today!” Dorian stated. 

“You’re leaving to Tevinter?” Evelyn asked at the same time. 

They observed each other carefully. 

“Let’s go and find some quiet place,” Dorian finally said, grabbing Evelyn’s arm. “We need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for such a long break. I have nothing to say as an excuse apart from the fact that life's been rough recently ;) Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Care to explain?” Evelyn asked, her irritation raising with every passing minute. “You're going to Tevinter? And _Bull_ is going with you? Are you both out of your minds? No offence, Dorian, but Tevinter isn't the friendliest city in the world.” 

She crossed her arms and waited for her friend's explanation, feeling the outcome of their conversation wasn't going to be nice and easy. 

Dorian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this conversation was eventually going to take place but he had hoped to postpone it till after the wedding. Although Bull insisted on talking to her as soon as possible, Dorian preferred not to worry his friend before such an important day. 

“I guess there's no other way...” he muttered and turned around, approaching the window, avoiding her gaze. 

“You can start making sense anytime now,” Evelyn added. 

If the topic of their conversation was different, they might have stopped and thought about how bizarre it felt to talk to each other while locked in one another's bodies. At that moment, however, none of them focused on their bodyswap problem. 

“Yes, I am going back to Tevinter,” Dorian finally said. “I told you I would. You can't be the only one saving the world,” he chuckled with bitterness. “As for Bull... We have had hard times trying to reach some kind of a consensus on this matter. A Qunari can't just walk in there as if nothing's going on. But he...” hesitation made his voice tremble a bit. “Well, he doesn't want to leave me. Anyway, that's only a lovers' quarrel, you shouldn't be concerned with it, my dear.” 

He finally turned around and faced Evelyn, a fake smile plastered to his face but his chest clenched with pain when he saw her disbelief and disappointment. 

“Why?” she whispered. 

“Isn't that obvious?” he responded with a question. “It's not like I have never mentioned it. I've already told you so many times, Evelyn. _You inspired me._ I can't just leave me homeland like that, I need to do something.” 

“I inspired you so now you want to leave me? Is that what friends do?” Anger made her unable to stop and think before she opened her mouth and although she immediately regretted her words, she clenched her fists and glared at her friend. 

“Evelyn...” said Dorian. “You know me. You know I don't want to leave you but there's no other way.” 

She knew. Deep down she expected Dorian would announce his departure sooner or later but it didn't change the way she felt about it. She loved Dorian with all her heart, he was like a brother to her and the thought of losing him to Tevinter wasn't easy to accept. 

“Listen,” he said, approaching her and putting hands on her shoulders. “I wanted to tell you after the wedding but I guess it doesn't matter now. We need to find a way to get back to our own bodies and then we can worry about my trip to Tevinter, right?” 

Evelyn hugged her mage friend, holding back tears that welled up in her eyes. “You're right,” she said. “You might be my friend but I'm not going to let you marry my Commander.” 

Dorian smiled and as he looked at his dearest friend, he knew he was going to miss her terribly. “I wouldn't mind that, you know?” 

“I'm telling Bull!” Evelyn exclaimed with a mock outrage. 

They laughed together and although trouble didn't magically disappear, they both felt a bit better, comforted by each other's company. 

“So...” Evelyn started. “Why do we need to leave for the mission today?” she asked but then she remembered Bull's visit. “Wait... I don't think I need to ask...” 

“Your pretty Commander is insatiable! He came to me and... Oh, I'm not even going to repeat his words. It was embarrassing enough to hear it from him. Whatever you did to him in the morning left him horny and-” 

“Your amatus isn't any better,” she retorted. “And you're right.” 

“About Cullen being horny?” Dorian smirked. 

“Not about _that_ ,” she waved her hand without paying attention to what he had just said. “We need to leave today. This is getting out of hand...” 

“You're the Inquisitor,” said Dorian. “You can decide that we need to leave early, it's not a-” 

“Well, Dorian,” she interrupted. “Technically speaking... _you're_ the Inquisitor now.” 

“A fine title,” he snorted. “It's fortunate that I'm the good Tevinter here, not some kind of a Venatori or...” he stopped and looked at Evelyn with his eyes wide open. 

“That may be a clue,” she choked out, surprised that they hadn't thought about it earlier. “We need to find the person responsible for the magic...” 

“... and then we'll find a solution to our problem!” Dorian finished with satisfaction. 

“I guess we have to postpone the trip to the Hinterlands,” Evelyn stated. “We have to focus on the real problem. But we also can't stay here...” 

“Come on,” Dorian said, grabbing Evelyn's hand. “We need to inform Cassandra and Dagna, they're the only ones that know about our secret. We'll figure something out.” 

\--- 

“Kafas!” Dorian exclaimed when he felt Cullen's hands embracing him from behind. He jumped away from the Commander and looked at him with terror painted all over his face. 

“You certainly spend too much time with Dorian,” Cullen laughed. “I'm sorry I scared you, love.” 

“It's fine, really, y-you don't have to worry,” the mage mumbled, backing away, trying to reach the door before Cullen had any other brilliant ideas on how to indulge his fiancee. “Well, it's good you're here, Comman- I mean, Cullen. I wanted to tell you that... due to some unexpected events... we are forced to go to the Hinterlands earlier. That is... today. Now.” 

“What?” Cullen asked, confused with what he'd just heard. 

“Yes, we were asked to go there earlier because... there are some urgent matters and... well, let's not waste time, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back!” 

_Hopefully, in my own body..._

“But Evelyn...” Cullen tried to stop his fiancee but Dorian had already opened the door and he seemed ready to run away. 

“I have some things to do before going away! I'll see you later!” he said, leaving Cullen to his puzzlement. 

\--- 

“Bull?” Evelyn said, seeing the giant Qunari sitting in the corner of the tavern. 

“There you are!” he said when he noticed his lover approaching him carefully. “Hope you're feeling better now. Come on, I ordered some of your favorite wine in case you'd like to join me.” 

Evelyn sat in front of him, unable to look into his eyes and as she took a sip from the cup, she barely resisted the urge to spit out the horrible liquid. 

“Maker's breath!” she said, her cheeks burning immediately when she realized it wasn't exactly the thing Dorian would say. 

Bull glanced into her direction with suspicion but didn't comment her bizarre behavior. “Have you spoken to Evelyn?” he asked. 

“Yes, I have,” she quickly responded. “She knows now. But I came to talk about something else. I need to leave today, the mission just got more urgent and we have to leave soon.” 

“What happened?” Bull asked, never letting his eyes off of Dorian. 

“Oh...” she said, cursing her own stupidity as she didn't prepare any credible story. “I don't know. Evelyn wouldn't say, you know how she like to keep her secrets.” 

It was a lie. Dorian always knew everything but Evelyn just hoped her friend had enough of decency to keep the information to himself. 

“Evelyn and secrets?” Bull laughed. “Come on, Kadan. You know you can't fool me!” 

She quickly stood up, intending to leave before she embarrassed herself even more but Bull grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his embrace. 

“If you're going away today,” he whispered to her ear. “Let's make sure you remember what it's like to have me inside of you...” 

Evelyn gulped with terror as the meaning of his words reached her mind but also as she realized her pants suddenly became too tight. 

“Andraste save me...” she mumbled when she understood what her body-well, Dorian's body – wanted to do. 

Bull acted as if he didn't hear her prayer and his hands slowly reached for what her pants were hiding. She felt his hot breath on her neck and felt the shivers going down her spine. 

“No!” she yelled and jumped away from the Qunari, panting loudly. “Fine! Fine, I'll tell you. Maker's breath, the two of you... in the tavern? Where anybody can see what you're doing?” 

Bull crossed his arms and didn't interrupt Evelyn's outburst.   
“I'm not Dorian! I'm Evelyn!” she exclaimed but kept her voice silent enough so that nobody else could her her. 

“I knew it.” Bull responded with satisfaction, leaving Evelyn with her eyes opened wide in shock.


End file.
